Bliss
by Korni.Kristi.Bela
Summary: Ana, a normal girl with a normal life is now lost in an another world. Will she find her way out or does she want to stay? THIS IS NOT A TWILIGHT STORY!
1. Chapter 1: Morning

_Everything about you is how I'd wanna be_

_Your freedom comes naturally_

_Everything about you resonates happiness_

_Now I won't settle for less_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind_

_Everything about you pains my envying_

_Your soul can't hate anything_

_Everything about you is so easy to love_

_They're watching you from above_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind_

_I want the peace and joy in your mind_

_Give me the peace and joy in your mind_

_Everything about you resonates happiness_

_Now I won't settle for less_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind_

_I want the peace and joy in your mind_

_Give me the peace and joy in your mind_

The feeling of everything is falling is haunting me for a long time now.

I am confused. Nobody had ever asked me about my feelings. Everybody only thinks about themselves. How to survive is the smallest problem for them. They all want to be the best; they all want to be among the others, the poor creatures with no purpose in this life.

There was so much to think about. So much to live through. I should have lost myself along the way. And I'm going all the way to the promised happiness. Maybe without myself. My real self. But I know who I am.

I am a human.

Maybe the only one in this strange and unknown world.

But I am.

* * *

The sun was up already, when I opened my eyes to face the day again. I felt the gentle touch of the bed sheets. I saw the snowy glow bursting through the window.

Snowy glow?

I jumped out of my warm bed and sprang towards the window. There was snow everywhere. The cars, the trees, the grass, the buildings were covered in white snow blanket. The view was so incredible, that for a moment I thought that I'm still sleeping.

I was praying for a snow day announcement, while I was brushing my teeth and picking my clothes. I turned on the music and the sound of a familiar melody calmed me down, as it always does.

The arrows of my clock were pointing 8a.m. when I turned the TV on.

I was listening carefully to the calm voice of the newscaster. He was talking about some kind of mysterious disappearance of people in Europe. I was combing my hair. They were like bristles, the same every morning. Though, I loved the color of it. The snowy glow did it's magic. My hair color was like dark mahogany, no sign of the brown that was there just yesterday.

'And for the joy of students' in England – snow day today.' The newscaster smiled kindly.

I was jumping up and down from excitement. My cell started ringing from all the messages. 'Free day today, Ana, let's meet'. I bet all of the messages were like this. I turned the volume of my iPod up and started dancing with the comb in my hands as the microphone.

'I want it now, I want it now…' my voice echoed in the room.

When the song ended, I jumped into my old jeans and warm sweater. I took the cell from the bed and walked out of the room. I was thinking about my friends, while wandering around the house, my footsteps were light, as the music started again.

As I guessed, all of the messages contained the same meaning – free day, want to meet. I typed a couple of people that I'm staying home today, helping mum with the laundry and stuff. I was lying.

I have never had a mother. At least, I don't remember her. I don't remember my father either. Until the age of ten, I was living with my older brother. He was twenty, when he and his girlfriend died in a car crash. They were my only family. Five years later, I am living all alone in a huge house, lying everybody that I have a mother, that my father abandoned us, that I'm the only child. And everybody believes me. I am working on the internet shop, so I got money for living. Still, I love my life. I have friends; they are like family to me. My grades are good, I have enough money, and I am free from parental control. What more could a fifteen-year-old girl want?

I decided to invite Sarah for a sleepover. It was Saturday tomorrow, so we can be up as long as we want. We could watch movies all night long.

Sarah is my best friend. I trust her. She is the only one, who knows that I don't have a family. Moreover, she's okay with it. Actually, she wants to live with me, but her mother is very harsh and over-protective. Maybe it's because she does not have a husband. Or maybe she's born with it.

I walked into the kitchen on tiptoe. I was hungry and the coffee machine was finishing the cappuccino. I took eggs and milk from the fridge for the pancakes, when the coffee machine stopped making the coffee with a loud popping sound.

'Stupid thing.' I left the pastry and walked towards the machine.

I was not quick enough. The thing let out a noise, that sounded like a bang and proceeded with the coffee making. I mumbled a couple of swear words and continued with the pancakes.

- - -

'Hey, Sarah, what's up?'

'Hi, Ana. I was just thinking about a trip to your house. I suppose you are not busy?' Sarah sounded cheerful.

'Oh, no, I called, because I wanted to ask about a sleepover at my place tonight.' I was in a good mood.

'Sure, Annie, just gonna grab a few things and I will be there. Movie night?' she asked.

'Oh yes.'

'Okay, baby, be there in a half an hour.'

'Bye.' And she hang up.

I set up on a trip around the house, leaving a perfect cleanliness in my way. The music never stopped. I love that band. Even the name is inspiring.

A strange thing caught my eye. I was standing in the middle of the living room. A little picture was lying on the mantelpiece. I have never noticed it before. I was sure, that it wasn't there before either.

I carefully took it and stared at it.

So that's how my mother and father looked like when they were alive.


	2. Chapter 2: Weird

There was a man and a woman in the picture. The woman was wearing a beautiful lacy white wedding dress. Moreover, the man looked dashing in a black dress suit. They were standing on a bridge, sunset behind them. The man was holding the bride's hand tightly. Smiles were wide and cheerful.

The photo was black-and-white. I upturned it and saw that something was written on it.

'Thom and Maria Howard. The wedding day.' The sign said.

Though it was blur, a memory of my brother appeared in my head. He said that mom and dad are somewhere near; they just don't want us to see them. He said that their names were Thom and Maria.

I was staring at the picture. Mum's hair looked dark and wavy, just like mine. And dad looked like my brother. A replica. I was sure that that this picture was the only one in the house. But how did it get here? My brother had never told me about it. I thought that everything that have belonged to my parents were locked in the attic. Only my brother had the key, and he had it when he died. Nobody have ever found it and I did not think about opening that white door on the end of the second floor's hallway.

I thought about framing the picture. The only pictures in the house were my friends' and mine, and I had one of my brother and his girlfriend.

When I looked up from the picture, I saw some kind of little black box on the table. I was sure, that I have not seen that thing before. I slowly walked through the room, my eyes fixed on the box, as if it could just disappear before I reach it.

Something strange was happening today. Things appear from nowhere. I must be loosing my mind.

I sat on the couch in front off the glass table, still staring at the box. I was afraid to open it.

'Come on, Ana, what could it be? Don't be a coward.' I murmured to myself.

I _am_ loosing my mind…

My hands were shaking when I reached them out to take the box. It was soft in my hands, like the boxes of jewelry. Black satin felt nice.

I caught myself rubbing the box without even trying to open it. My mind went blank as a fresh wave of fear overwhelmed me.

'Come on! It is just a box.' I said to myself, louder this time. My fingers started to shake again, but I managed to pull myself together.

I felt the clasp softly clonking between my fingers. I opened the box gently and slowly.

First, I saw a beautiful blue teardrop formed amulet on a diamond chain. It was amazing. When I looked closer, I realized that the rock was actually sapphire. It was glowing in the dim snow light.

I took the necklace out and noticed a small golden wire blinking on the white silk of the box. I pulled it and a silver key came out.

It was a beautiful key. There were initials engraved on it. A.M.H. Just like my name – Ana Maria Howard. For a moment, I stared at the key and finally tucked it safely in my pocket.

The necklace was on my neck already.

I remembered that Sarah is coming in fifteen minutes. And I wasn't ready yet. I hurried to clean up and ran into the kitchen.

While I was making lunch, I thought about the necklace. It felt like it was created only for me. I was sure it belonged to my mother. Or somebody from the family. It looked like new and ancient at the same time.

An odd feeling came to me. That somebody is watching me. That I am not alone.

Enough. I told myself. You are crazy. Don't be stupid. Nobody is watching you.

When the smell of fried chicken tickled my nose, I decided to turn on the music again. It blew out all the thoughts of weirdness out of my head.

I stared dancing with a spoon in my hands as a microphone.

My cell rang. I pulled it out from my pocket and the name of the caller was Sarah.

'Hey. Why are you calling?' I asked, smile on my face.

'I will be at your place in an hour. My mum wants me to do the laundry.' She mused.

'Oh. Okay. Hurry up, the meal is ready.'

'What's for lunch?' Sarah loved food.

'Your favorite.' I giggled.

'Ana's fried chicken and mashed potatoes?'

'Yes.' I guess my voice sounded smug.

'That's so awesome!' Sarah chuckled

'Okay, I gotta go. Mum is calling.' She sighed.

'See ya, baby.' I hanged up.

My hair was a mess again, so I walked upstairs to comb them into a ponytail again.

When I was walking down the hallway, the white door of the attic caught my eye. Suddenly I felt the need to open them. When I got to them, I understood that the key was opening the door. It felt like a dream-come-true. Like I've been waiting for this moment all my life. I slowly took strange key from my pocket and unlocked the door. The key fitted perfectly. I turned the knob.

The door swung open.


	3. Chapter 3: Guarding Angel

There was no dust on the staircase. It was dark. I wondered if I should close the door behind me, or maybe I should go back and take a flashlight, or matches, or something to light my way. A tiny voice in my head ordered me to close the door and go on.

So I did it.

My heart was pounding hard. I was afraid to face the past. I knew that all of my parents' stuff is here, and that I should have opened the door years ago. But I wasn't that sneaky. I was interested in my parents' life, but I had a feeling, that they don't want me to come here. Until today.

I walked up, quietly and frightfully. There was a wall there. No door. I stared at the solid red brick wall for a moment, convincing myself that I was right. That my parents' don't want me to go there.

Suddenly, the necklace started glowing and burning my skin. I wanted to scream, but I could not. I wanted to move, but I could not. It felt like I was set on fire, like all of my body was burning, and I could not do anything to stop the pain.

I closed my eyes and drowned into the darkness.

- - -

I opened my eyes, feeling so light, like I could fly. I was floating in mid-air. Nothingness all around me. White and shapeless. I realized that I was naked. I felt embarrassed. What if somebody will see me?

At the moment the question popped in my head, I felt silk covering my body. I looked down and saw my body in a white silk dress. I saw my hair, wavy and sleek, my favorite shade of mahogany. I felt beautiful for the first time in my life. I felt that my body was perfect. My body was weightless and I was floating. Like an angel.

Suddenly, my body started gaining weight. I was falling from very high and I knew that I will die. Nobody could survive such flight.

I felt the need to scream. Not because I was afraid. Because it was what everybody would expect from me. Screaming, pleading for help, praying. But I wasn't afraid.

So I felt my voice and started screaming.

'God, please, save my soul!' Those words weren't sincere, so I knew that God will not save me. And it was fine with me. I will see my family again after all these years.

I was falling for ages now. My voice broke and I got bored. I was falling for too long now.

It should end quicker.

I felt warm hands around my waist, gently pulling me up, saving me. I felt the flutter of wings and my heart. Those hands were holding me tightly against the body, also covered in white silk.

My guarding angel was here to take me to heaven.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the flight somewhere. It felt good to know that you are not falling.

I opened my eyes, and saw a green world right beneath us. It's probably a park, I told myself. What else it could be?

We started to lose height. So we were landing in this amazing green place. Now we wee low enough that I could see the trees and the grass. No people, no paths, nothing more. Like it was an untouched little piece of my own heaven. I closed my eyes again and felt the ground with my tiptoes. The hands of my savior were now letting my go. I felt the need of keeping him here a bit longer. So I turned around and saw my angel's face for the first time.

It was a boy. A man, actually. Moreover, he was beautiful. His eyes were like liquid silver, wide and glowing. He was taller than I was. And he was smiling a genuine smile.

'Thank you.' I whispered, reaching my hands towards him, as if he was a miracle whom I desired to touch, to keep with me longer.

'You are welcome, my dear.' His voice was like velvet.

He took my hand and kissed it.

I noticed something on his back. Something white and feathery…

'You are an angel?' I asked, surprised.

'Yes. And, from now on, I'm your guardian angel.' He smiled, still holding my hand.

'I am dead?' I squeaked.

'No. And you're not even in heaven, my dear.' The angel chuckled.

'Then why do I see you? You should be invisible for me.'

'Nope. You're in my world, girl.' He smiled again.

'Where are we?' I looked around. Still the same green place.

'This place is called Bliss. The Bliss.' He explained carefully.

'How did I manage to get here? Is it some kind of country I don't know about?'

'This is a world, a bit different than yours. And you've got the mark.' He touched the spot where the amulet should have been. But it wasn't there anymore. The neckline of the dress wasn't hiding a big teardrop shaped sapphire in my skin. It was like I was born with it. There was no necklace on my neck.

The mark was glowing dimly.

'How did this happen?' I gasped.

'You are from the Sapphire family. I am from the Garnet family.' He unbuttoned his white shirt and I saw a garnet, form of a perfect pentagon, in his muscular chest.

'But why are you an angel and I am not?' I asked, a bit angry.

'First, I will tell you about the families, okay?' he showed me the way, and suddenly a wooden bench appeared next to the nearest tree.

I walked to it, angel behind me.

'What's your name?' I was curious.

'James. And yours?'

'Ana.' I smiled.

'All right, Ana, I will tell you the story of this world.'


	4. Chapter 4: Bliss and Agony

'There was a time, when there was nothingness here. No trees, no grass, no angels, no humans. However, there was a little girl, named Arianna. She knew only nothingness, the one that surrounded her, and she felt no love or life in her. No friendship. So she decided to imagine herself a friend. A one that will resemble her. She did it and a little girl appeared.'

'What is your name?' Arianna asked the girl.

'Arianna.' The girl answered. 'And what's yours?'

'Arianna.'

'Hours, days, or months passed, and Arianna understood, that the girl she'd imagined was herself. She had a chance to know herself and see all those bad things and all those good things that lay deep inside in her heart untouched. However, Arianna got bored and annoyed. She wanted a friend that was different from her, that she could learn something new. Time passed, but Arianna and the girl did not change. There was no time in the world they lived in. though, her body was not changing, Arianna got smart and her imagination grew.'

'One day Arianna decided to make a world that could be a nice place for her and her friend. She imagined trees, grass, wind, sun, water and everything started to appear around her. But she didn't know that the girl she'd imagined was growing too. However, she turned opposite from her creator. Arianna was pure-hearted, brave and believing. She wanted to see beautiful things around her. And Emily, that's how Arianna's created girl called herself, saw the world in opposite. She wanted misery and fortune. And pain. When Arianna understood what was happening to her creation, it was too late. Emily created a world, called Agony. Arianna tried to stop her, but she could do nothing, just keep the world she had created safe. She called it Bliss.'

'Soon Emily got tired and gave up. She started to build her world, so one day it could destroy Arianna's. But still, Arianna was smarter. She created five stones. Garnet, Sapphire, Topaz, Emerald and Diamond. And she created a pair of human for every stone. She called them families and told them to have children and live happily, without misery. They did as they were told, and soon Bliss was full of happy people.'

'Emily saw what Arianna was doing, and thought that she was raising an army to destroy her world. Therefore, she created a stone, called moonstone, and a pair of humans. She told them, that pain was the good thing, and that they have to have children.'

'As we all know, evil is spreading quicker than good, and Agony was filled with misery soon. Arianna wanted to keep her humans safe, but somehow Emily made some of them Moonstone carriers. They were spreading the word of pain and disseminate panic among the gemstone carriers.'

'Arianna decided to create a world, together with Emily, that they could live together in harmony. They called it Earth and sent some people to live there. They erased their memories and took away their gemstones. They were a completely new kind. They knew good and evil and they could choose sides. Finally, Bliss and Agony could live in peace with each other.'

'But they got into a fight, when people started to die in earth. They had souls, so they had to go to another world, either Bliss or Agony. Arianna wanted to take the good souls to Bliss, and give the bad souls to Emily. She said yes, and the problem was solved.'

'However, too many people in the earth were too good for Agony, and too bad for Bliss. Arianna decided that the only way to solve this problem is to give them something to believe. The humans got Bible and called Arianna the God and Emily the devil. Emily got mad, when people started fearing her and prayed to Arianna to save them from the Devil. She suggested Arianna, to give the gemstones and the moonstone back to some of the people, to pass them from generation to generation. The ones that will have a gemstone will live in Bliss, and who will have the moonstone will live in Agony. There were only few families left that were not mixed with other families, so Arianna and Emily gave them back the stones. They passed it from generation to generation, and when you pass away, you know where you will be. Others are judged, the ones that do not have a gemstone in their family.'

'Arianna gave us wings and called us angels. Emily gave her souls knives and called them sinners. And we live like that for a long time now, though we never change. We only change in earth. And we are happy with our lives. Well, most of us. Nothing is going to change in the future. Time doesn't exist here.'

I sat silent through the entire story. I understood it and wondered, are Arianna and Emily are still little girls. I imagined them as five-year-olds with little pretty dresses and teddy bears in their hands. Evil and good. Twins.

'Am I dead?' I asked again.

'No, you are not if you don't want to be. But you will have to go a long way if you want to get back to Earth, Ana.' James whispered.

He was still holding my hands.

'I have to go back.'

'Then you will have to ask Arianna for a permission to come back there.'

'Where is she?' I asked. My voice was colored with fear.

'Nobody knows. However, she is here, in Bliss.' James was deep in his thoughts.

'Will you help me to find her?' I asked him, completely sure that he will say no.

'Of course. Who knows, maybe she will let me come with you.' He smiled a dazzling smile.

'You want to come back to Earth? I thought you like to be an angel.' I was surprised.

'Just reminding, that you are an angel too now, Ana. And I just don't want to let you go.'

'James, you would do that for me?' I thought I will start crying.

'Not would. I will.' He smiled.

And we walked into nothingness, searching for something we imagined as a way to happiness.


End file.
